


Sugar Rush

by elegant_fleuret



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_fleuret/pseuds/elegant_fleuret
Summary: What kind of cop preferred cupcakes over donuts?
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble back in 2016 and shortly after stopped obsessively watching SVU. Sonny is best boy 4 life.

“Aren’t cops supposed to like donuts?”

Carisi looked up from his plate, cheeks puffed out from the large bite of cake he had just taken, chewing it in a rather comical fashion. A bit of frosting smeared on the side of his mouth. A bright pink streak on a man whose normal color palette consisted of shades in blue and black. Those icey blue eyes blinked over at you with a lighthearted glint. “I ain’t no ordinary cop.”

His accent was so thick you couldn’t help but find almost everything he said amusing. Like New York itself had kicked him square in the mouth. Your tongue darted out to slowly lick the frosting on your own cupcake clean off, savoring the sugary buttercream as it coated your tastebuds. Not a bad job for something you half-assed when you got home. A small scoff left your throat, “Okay then. Aren’t _detectives_ supposed to like donuts?”

“I think you’re pulling that information straight outta your ass.” A cocky smile in place, he easily took the punch you threw at his shoulder. The playful fist was followed by two swift kicks of your foot against his hip, effectively pushing him into the other side of the couch’s armrest. Carisi’s hand that wasn’t protecting the plate of cake darted down to grab your ankle. “Ay now, you just assaulted one of NYPD’s best. I can put you under arrest for that.”

A flash of electricity ran from your ankle up between your legs at the skin on skin contact as you squirmed in his grasp. These small moments, just the two of you on the couch doing close to nothing except enjoying each other’s company, had become few and far between. Those chaotic shifts with the SVU department and his budding law degree combined with your own full time job made it feel like you two were roommates instead of in a relationship.  
  
“Oh no, what’s the big bad officer gonna do? Cuff me and take me downtown? Interrogate me for hours in a tiny little room, just you and me?” Although a joke the thought was pretty alluring. Especially the whole being cuffed and alone with him for hours. With a forced innocent smile on your face you wiggled your toes at him, giggling at his disgusted frown as you tried to dip a toe into his frosting.

His long arm stretched his delicious confectionery out of harm’s way as he shot you a jokingly annoyed glare, “Get outta here with that! I’ll tack second degree criminal tampering on a consumer product onto that assault charge, put you away for months!”

With a loud laugh you relented your attack, letting your foot drop from his grasp and into his lap. You other leg swung up, used his thighs as leverage to scoot your butt as close to him as you could until you were practically sitting in his lap. God, it felt like the first few weeks of dating all over again with just how excited you were at these simple touches. Long grueling shifts makes the heart grow stronger or however the adage went. One long arm of the detective’s reached around your shoulders, making sure you didn’t topple over as you reached for another cupcake on the table.

Carisi pressed his lips together, squinted his eyes in judgment as he watched you placed the frosted top of the cupcake into your mouth, and just… lick at it. A weird quirk of yours, just like how you only ate the top of muffins. The disgust deepened as you popped the cupcake out of your mouth and moved to place it back on the table. Before you had a chance he reached over from your shoulder and grabbed your wrist. “Do you know how many cupcakes you waste? Why don’t you just make yourself a bowl of frosting?”

“It’s all part of my plan to fatten you up,” you teased as Carisi ate the licked off cupcake in one bite. Crumbs of vanilla stuck to his lips adding to the impressive mess of frosting. Who knew a thirty-five year old man could have the table manners of a toddler. At least he had shaved off that offensive hairy caterpillar that had resided above those lips for months. Two fingers pinched the small roll of stomach fat right above the top of his slacks. “And look at how well its coming along!”

“That’s it!”

Button effectively pushed.

The plate that Carisi was holding clattered onto the table hap hazardously discarded so he could use both hands to grab your wrist. You couldn’t stop the high pitched squeal that came out of your mouth as you struggled against the detective’s much stronger hold. Damn him and his giant hands. The struggle turned into a sort of wrestling match that you knew you never stood a chance at winning.

Not once did your giggling stop, you loved this ridiculousness, this silly part of him. Not even when you somehow found yourself straddling the detective’s thighs, his long fingers wrapped around your wrist as you planted your lips in an exaggerated kiss around his mouth to lick off the crumbs and frosting.

“Hey, hey I was saving those for later!”


End file.
